dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Snart (New Earth)
Rogues Lisa's claim to fame in the skating world was her ability to spin at incredible speeds, a skill she learned from her coach and lover, Roscoe Dillon, a man more commonly known as the Flash villain, the Top. When the Top was killed fighting the speedster, Lisa vowed revenge upon the Fastest Man Alive and became the Golden Glider. Golden Glider first foiled two attempts on the Flash's life made by her brother, wanting him to suffer first before being killed. She then tracked the speedster down and learned that he was romantically linked with Iris Allen. She then attempted to kill Iris , but the speedster managed to step in front of the freeze-drying blast that had targeted his wife. After an unsuccessful attempt at abducting Iris with a flying top, she invited the Allens to one of her ice-skating performances, where she had laid a trap. However, her freeze-drying gun was set to to work only on Iris, and thus failed to do any harm to the actress Daphne Dean, who had gone to the show in her stead. The Flash easily defeated both Golden Glider and Captain Cold, who had arrived on the scene to get back at his sister for stealing his freeze-drying weapon and allowing him to be sent back to jail. Later, she attempted to gain revenge on the Flash again with the assistance of a hypnotized dupe, Beauregard Baer AKA the Ringmaster, whom she set up as Central City's newest superhero in order to make the Flash look incompetent, before attempting to kill Iris again and frame the Flash for her murder. Again, she was defeated. After Barry Allen was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Lisa renounced her feud with the Flash and tried to abandon her life of crime. Together with her brother, they formed Golden Snowball Recoveries, a company which recovered lost or stolen items or your money back. They were hired to go to Swainsville, New Mexico, and capture the Porcupine Man and find his victims. They battled with the Porcupine Man, who turned out to be none other than Wally West in disguise. Three boys had been trapped in a nearby cave, and were have thought to have been the victims of the Porcupine Man. They were not, and it was even Wally who saved them. He split the reward money with Lisa. Eventually, Lisa resumed her career as the Golden Glider, and began working with various men called Chillblaine, supplying them with copies of her brother's ice gun, and then abandoning them after they became useless. However, the fourth Chillbaine was smarter than the others, and he killed the Golden Glider. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Ice-Air Skates: Lisa invented ice skates that manufactured their own ice, allowing Golden Glider to skate wherever she pleased. | Weapons = * Black Lantern Ring * Weaponzied Tops * Captain Cold's Cold Gun: A freeze-drying gun stolen from Captain Cold, later retooled into a twirling baton. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Golden Glider | Links = * Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Dancers Category:Women in Refrigerators Syndrome Category:Criminals